Hungry and
by TheRainbow
Summary: Paige gets caught in a compromising situation...Warning: Contains slash :)


Hungry and...  
  
This is just a short little piece that popped into my head randomly. It's my first Charmed piece, I usually write Buffy stuff...but my love of Paige called *grin*. I noticed that there is very little Paige slash online, which is very wrong so I thought I'd have a bash at it myself...I don't own Charmed if I did I wouldn't be poor and I'd have fans :p the character Kennedy comes from Buffy, which I don't own either.  
  
Warning: D'uh femslash if it offends you...well the back buttons right there buddy.  
  
'Piper? Phoebe?' Paige yelled as she let herself into the Manor 'Anyone home?' Waiting for a few moments she stood listening. When no reply came she grinned and turned around to face her date who was lingering on the doorstep.  
  
'Looks like the coast is clear' she said reaching out to take the brunettes hand and bring them both inside. Closing the door, Paige pulled their bodies together and leant down to capture the other woman's lips. After a while oxygen became an issue and so reluctantly they separated.  
  
Kennedy smirked as she glanced at her surrounding 'So is there anything to eat in this place, other than you that is?'  
  
Debating her answer Paige rolled her eyes then dragged the smaller woman towards the kitchen. Opening the fridge she began rummaging around.  
  
'Not that your, y'know...I mean you're...' struggling with her words the brunette slid her arms around Paige's waist.  
  
Abandoning the fridge the older woman spun around in her dates arms so they were face to face 'I get it'  
  
The two women grinned at each other before closing the remaining distance between them...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
'I can't believe you forgot to book ahead!' Piper yelled at Leo 'This whole evening is ruined'  
  
Coming to the defense of the white lighter Cole began 'Piper...' Bu was abruptly halted by his girlfriends who slapped his arm  
  
'Don't even try to make excuses, your just as much to blame' Phoebe started we asked you to do one thing and you both forget! We were supposed to have a nice normal night out'  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The fridge door swiftly shut as Paige pushed Kennedy backwards towards the counter, pulling away momentarily the redhead took a much needed breath. She closed her eyes as she felt the brunettes hand travel upwards from her waist.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * The two men hung their heads in shame as their respective girlfriends announced the evening a complete bust  
  
'Piper, I'm sorry...'  
  
The eldest Halliwell sister raised her hands indicating for him to stop 'I don't think so mister, no apologizing your way out of this so easily. In fact I don't want to hear it at all!'  
  
'That goes for both of us' Phoebe added glaring at Cole 'we should just get home, Paige could probably use the company!'  
  
With that Leo and Piper orbed, whilst Cole and Phoebe shimmered, away from the restaurant and back to the Manor.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Paige gasped as she felt Kennedy's hand begin to roam across her body; tilting her head she allowed the smaller woman access to her neck. She had never realized two people could get this close without actually losing clothing, grinning to herself she stopped her caress of Kennedy's breasts and began to move her hand downwards and underneath the thin cotton shirt that stood between them.  
  
In the entrance way to the Manor both couples had arrived in an uneasy silence. Immediately the two sisters stormed towards the kitchen in search of a strong drink with their partners trailing behind them desperate to make it up to them. The two women entered first and suddenly stopped dead in their tracks causing Leo and Cole to crash into them.  
  
'What the hell?!' Piper began as she took in the scene before her. The one where her youngest sister was making out with another woman, not to mention the hands 'Hands!'  
  
Shocked beyond all belief Paige jumped 'Holy Shi!' the two began to rapidly disentangle themselves 'What are you guys doing here? You're not supposed to be back for hours!'  
  
Blushing Phoebe explained the restaurant fiasco. Behind her Cole and Leo, both catching flies, where being ushered out the room by Piper 'Out...Out!'  
  
'Nice to meet you!' Cole yelled back into the kitchen to the embarrassed brunette 'Feel free to stop by anytime!'  
  
'Cole! Leo! Out, now!' Piper yelped pushing them into the hallway where out of sight they left.  
  
The four girls left in the kitchen stood looking everywhere but each other, Kennedy nudged Paige and indicated towards the door 'Um, guys I'm just gonna show Kennedy out ok?'  
  
'No introductions?' Phoebe quipped 'I sometimes like to know the names of the people my little sister is groping in my kitchen'  
  
Thoroughly embarrassed Paige nodded to each of her sister @This is Phoebe and Piper, guys this is Kennedy'  
  
'Hey...erm...Nice to meet you' Kennedy said speaking for the first time 'though not like this'  
  
Both the Halliwell's greeted her before another silence descended over them/. Paige took the opportunity to show Kennedy out. The two women made their way past the other sisters to the door. Handing the brunette her jacket Paige tried 'I'm sorry...'  
  
'It's okay' Kennedy replied 'Urm, is it alright if I call you tomorrow?'  
  
Paige grinned 'I'd really like that'. Glancing towards where her sisters stood she saw them watching closely. Opening the door, she took Kennedy's hand and led her part of the way out. The two stood looking at each other, not sure what would happen next. Nodding Kennedy make to leave when she felt Paige's hand on her cheek. Leaning down she placed a small, lingering kiss on her lips before bidding her goodnight.  
  
Returning to the kitchen Paige took a seat opposite her sister who where still watching her, though now sat down. Piper raised an eyebrow asking for an explanation, when none came she swallowed and began 'So...that was Kennedy huh? How long have you two been seeing each other?'  
  
'Three weeks, that's who I've been meeting all this time' Paige whispered 'I should have told you before'  
  
Phoebe sighed 'Well it's not exactly a dream scenario for anyone but, I guess I understand why you hid it from us'  
  
Running a hand through her hair the youngest sister reached out to take her siblings hands 'I didn't mean to hide anything from you, I was going to tell you. I was. It just never seemed like the right time. And I didn't want you to be disappointed in me'  
  
'Paige...'  
  
'I mean I know I'm not exactly the best person to have as a sister...'  
  
'Paige' Pier tried again 'We could never be disappointed in you. We love you, you know that. Just because your gay or whatever doesn't change anything'  
  
'Yea' Phoebe piped up 'And you a great sister okay?'  
  
Receiving a grin and a nod from Paige, the two sisters got up and enveloped her in a hug. Breaking part Paige announced 'You guys rock!'  
  
'Just out of curiosity though, why were you in the kitchen?' Phoebe asked stressing the word kitchen 'Of all the places...'  
  
'Kenn was hungry' Paige laughed as Phoebe replied 'Yea she looked it!'  
  
The End 


End file.
